


Climbing to the Light

by BuchananBarnes (forever_doodling_tardises)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/BuchananBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When humans die, if their souls burn brightly enough, the souls will take to the sky and be wrought into stars. After all, souls are essentially energy, and energy cannot be destroyed - only transformed... There are two souls in particular that I wish to examine with you, but only a single story, for these souls, as I will continue, are inextricably woven together, and so, in turn, are their tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing to the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenyouheldtheknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/gifts).



> Basically, the story of how Grantaire would tear apart the sky to be with Enjolras. There's kind of...heavily implied, super-non-explicit star sex? I guess? I'm probably going to look at this in the morning and go "what the crap".  
> edit: what the crap.

When humans die, if their souls burn brightly enough, the souls will take to the sky and be wrought into stars. After all, souls are essentially energy, and energy cannot be destroyed - only transformed. If I were to explain the mechanics behind this, it would take up pages and pages of complex information without once being critical to the story. And anyway, I'm fairly certain nobody - or at least very few - knew about this in early 19th century France, this being the time period in which our story takes place, so there wouldn't really be a point to explaining how the whole thing works.  
Anyway. Humans. Souls. Stars. There are two souls in particular that I wish to examine with you, but only a single story, for these souls, as I will continue, are inextricably woven together, and so, in turn, are their tales. One soul, a powerful, burning red, drifted to the west. Upon the body's death, the soul immediately reared from its vessel, blazing so fiercely that it dwarfed other souls, souls of those who had died in the recent battle. These souls cowered before the Red, but also rallied around it, for it was their leader. The Red, drawn to the waning sun, followed it on its westward course.  
As for the other soul I am to speak of... In life, it had been barely inspired, stained dark with drunkenness and cynicism. Ordinarily, it would have been fated to forever wander the streets of Paris, searching for a purpose which it never felt the need for in life, one which now would never be found. However, recall that I described it as "barely inspired", not "uninspired". There was one thing that it believed in, and one thing only: the Red which I have spoken of previously. The dark soul, rendered lucid by the Red's appearance, was given the strength to rise from its form and follow the Red's path. But the pull of stellar alignment was too powerful; the Dark had followed the Red as it had wished, but now was confined to the eastern sky. From its vantage point, the Red was reduced to a fiery glimmer on the horizon. The Dark star, an anomaly amidst the lighter spots of light, was forced always to be a hemisphere away from the Red, barely able to keep it in view.  
Now, you might think that this is where our story comes to an end. The tragic, star-crossed love story of the Dark and the Red. But no - the motivation that the Dark star now possessed would not be diffused. Nothing could keep it from the Red. Straining against the tug of stellar alignment, putting the sky out of order and scattering the stars, the Dark moved across the skies, ignoring the will of destiny in order to be with the Red. Slowly but surely, the Dark made its way to the east, struggling with the pull of time and space until it finally reached the Red. There is not a single soul, alive or dead, who knows how long it took for the Dark to reach the Red, and this is for one simple (yet, when you ponder it, vastly complex) reason: time is indefinable amidst the stars and souls. So it was for this reason that the Dark star's journey has gone undocumented until now. You know, in case anyone was wondering.  
Back on track: the Dark star had found the Red. Of course it had, for the Red was all that mattered to the Dark anymore. The Red, upon the arrival of the Dark, glowed brighter than it ever had before, for the relationship between Red and Dark had, in human life, always been that of unspoken, quiet seriousness on Red's part, though perhaps not so much on the part of the Dark. But now, in the sky, there was no need and no particular want for subdued quiet. And stars entwined, Red and Black sparking in the western sky, merging and coming apart as though they were one entity, which, in a way, they were. The Red star and the Dark star, burning brightly side by side in a sky full of those who could not come close to their light.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (http://enjolrasactual.tumblr.com/post/89575809821) specific version of this (http://electridying.tumblr.com/post/83523067571), because I saw it on Enj's blog and thought about e/R and this happened.


End file.
